1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixers and, more particularly, is directed towards pipeline mixers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipeline mixers of various types have been used in the chemical industry for dispersing, delumping, emulsifying, homogenizing and deagglomerating liquids, pastes and slurries. One type pipeline mixer includes a rotor and stator disposed along a common axis within a turbine housing having an inlet port and a discharge duct. The rotor is threaded to a shaft which extends through a bearing housing and is connected to a motor shaft. The turbine housing is fitted with a double mechanical seal that forms a mixing chamber within the turbine housing. The bearing housing and turbine housing are provided with mating flanges that are bolted together. The turbine housing is formed with a flange about the inlet port which mates with an inlet duct flange, the two flanges being bolted together. Pipeline mixers have suffered from the disadvantage that contaminants are accumulated at the interfaces and joints of the mixer and within the mechanical seal. Such an accumulation is particularly detrimental if the pipeline mixer is used in the food industry. In order the maintain sanitary conditions, the pipeline mixer is disassembled for cleaning and then is reassembled. Due to the pipeline mixer mechanical configuration, disassembly, cleaning and reassembly is a time consuming task. In consequence, the use of pipeline mixers in the food industry has been met with limited success. A need has arisen for a pipeline mixer that is characterized by minimum accumulation of contaminants and that is readily disassembled, cleaned and reassembled.